


The bad boy and the cat

by sadreamer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat!AU, Comedy, Drama, M/M, Romance, kai is a bad boy, sehun is a cat
Language: Български език
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3082415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreamer/pseuds/sadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В един различен свят от нашия, Сехун е полукотка, получовек. Различен от всички други свои съученици в Академията, той е сигурен, че никога няма да си намери стопанин. Кай, от своя страна, е младо, богато момче, което не е познало истинската любов и се лута от една краткотрайна връзка към друга, без никакъв смисъл в живота си. По стечение на обстоятелствата те се срещат и помежду им припламва нещо. Това е история, за котката, която опитоми лошото момче.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Поредното провалено интервю. Но така му се пада. От както Лухан си замина се държи като леден принц. Има се за нещо повече от нас.

\- Чух, че баща му е човек, от него е взел това лице. Ако не бяха ушите и опашката, дори нямаше да прилича на котка. Той е срам за нашия вид.

\- А майка му? Никога не съм виждал да има посетители?

\- Или е умряла, или го е изоставила, макар че предполагам, че е второто.

\- Съгласен. Не мога да го понасям.

Сехун стисна длани, дори не усещайки, че ноктите му се бяха изострили, опашката му настръхнала.

\- Сехун, какво има? Няма ли да влизаш?

Котката надигна глава и срещна учудения поглед на класния си ръководител, мъж на около 30, с оредяваща коса и мила усмивка.

\- Не се чувствам добре. Може ли да ме освободите?

\- Наистина? - попита загрижено учителя. - Досега не ти се е случвало. Изобщо не трябваше да идваш до тук. Мине през сестрата, а после се върни в общежитието. Аз ще се погрижа за другите учители.

\- Много ви благодаря. - поклони се Сехун и тръгна към медицинския кабинет, изчаквайки да чуе звука на затваряща се врата, и обръщайки се в другата посока. Мина по пустите коридори и слезе по стъпалата към първия етаж, поемайки си дъх, едва когато беше навън, свежия пролетен въздух, галейки страните му, едно от малкото предимства на академията бе, че се намира в планината, оградена от красиви, вековни гори, пълни с езера и поляни, на които дивите ягоди и цветя, бяха единствените господари.

\- Да говоря каквото си искат, сякаш ми пука. - промърмори си котката, поемайки по пътеката към общежитието. Вятъра разнасяше цветове на Сакурата (които бяха със същия нюанс като косата, ушите и опашката му) и сладкия им аромат, пътека покрита с дебел, розов килим тях. - Изобщо не ми пука.

Някой ден можеше и да си повярва.

Бяха минали два месеца от както Лухан си бе намерил собственик и бе напуснал академията. Два дълги месеца, в които Сехун всеки ден очакваше да има писмо, позвъняване или просто някакъв знак, че най-добрия му приятел не го е забравил. Но, уви, такъв не идваше и надеждата намаляваше с всеки нов залез. Може би, далеч от академията, Лухан най-накрая беше разбрал, това, което вече всички знаеха и бе решил да скъса всякаква връзка с него.

Сехун беше едно недуразумение и той бе наясно с това.

А сега явно и Лухан го осъзнал.

Но той му бе подарил седем години щастие и споделени сълзи и Сехун вечно щеше да му бъде благодарен за това.

Потънал в тези мрачни мисли, дори не осъзна, когато стигна до старата сграда на общежитията. Едва бе изкачил първите две стъпала, когато му се стори, че някой го вика, но когато наостри уши и се заслуша не чу нищо.

\- Вече започва и да ми се причува. Страхотно, просто страхотно.

\- Хани!

Този път нямаше грешка.

Сехун се обърна рязко и откъм същата пътека, по която беше минал и той преди секунди, към него тичаше Лухан. Измяукайки радостно, и той сам хукна напред, зарязвайки раницата си на входа.

Двете котки срещнаха по средата, обвивайки ръце около себе си, и просто вдишвайки познатия мирис на другия, наслаждавайки се на докосването, което само себеподобен може да им даде.

\- Толкова ми липсваше, Хани! - възкликна Лухан, когато най-накрая се отделиха един от друг, големите му красиви очи подозрително блестящи. - Съжалявам, че толкова дълго не се свързах с теб, но се случиха толкова много неща и-

\- Няма значение. - прекъсна го Сехун, клатейки глава. - Сега си тук и това е най-важното.

\- О, Хани, беше много самотен, нали? - промълви Лухан и този път наистина избухна в сълзи, прегръщайки го през врата. - Толкова много съжалявам.

\- Недей. - успокой го Сехун, галейки гърба с кръговидни движения. - Не си направил нищо лошо. 

\- Напротив. Аз съм най-ужасния добър приятел! Дори не заслужавам това име повече! 

\- Да, сякаш има хиляда кандидата наредени на опашка. - извъртя очите си Сехун, ушите му трепвайки.

Тактично прокашляне ги накара да се разделят един от друг.

\- Не прекъсвам нещо, нали? - каза Крис, собственика на Лухан, ъгълчетата на устните му повдигайки се нагоре хумористично. Беше висок, рус мъж със красиво лице и стройна фигура.

\- Разбира се, че не. - засия Лухан. - Хани, това е Крис, Крис това е Хани.

\- Лухан ми разказа толкова много за теб. - каза му Крис.

\- Не и се съмнявам. Няма сила на този свят, която може да му затвори устата.

\- Хей, предател!

\- Какво? Вярно си е.

\- Това, че е вярно не означава, че трябва да го кажеш, нали?

\- Не, но физиономията на лицето ти е толкова забавна.

Крис наблюдаваше двете котки развеселено, доволен, че Лухан най-накрая се събра с приятеля си. Небесата му бяха свидетел, колко страдаше той за него пре изминалите два месеца, въпреки че се опитваше да го скрие от него.

\- Познай какво, идваш с нас! - възкликна Лухан, когато спряха да спорят, хващайки двете ръце на Сехун, и принуждавайки го да започне да подскача заедно с него.

\- Чакай, какво?

\- Ами, Крис използва връзките си и директора позволи да прекараш пролетната ваканция у нас!

Сехун онемя. Рядко се случваше да пуснат котка без собственик да е извън академията за толкова дълго. Хвърли един скришен поглед към Крис, чудейки се колко точно власт имаше този мъж за да може да уреди нещо такова.

\- Хайде, да не губим време. Ще ти помогна да си събереш багажа.

\- Но ваканцията започва в петък! - възкликна Сехун, възвръщайки си дар словото.

\- Не се притеснявай. Всичко е уредено. - махна с ръка Лухан, хващайки го лакътя и обръщайки се към собственика си. - Няма да се бавим много. Ако искаш ни изчакай в колата.

\- Времето е хубаво. Предпочитам да стоя тук. - усмихна му се Крис.

\- Добре. Дай ни десет минути.

\- Спокойно, дори и да е повече.

***

\- И къщата си има дори басейн!

\- Ти дори не го използваш.

\- Аз съм полукотка. Не обичам вода.

\- Тогава защо се вълнуваше за басейна?

\- Защото е басейн! В задния двор!

\- Понякога ми е наистина трудно да следя логиката ти.

Сехун седеше на задната седалка на джипа и наблюдаваше разсеяно бързо сменящите се гледки през прозореца на колата, чудейки се какво по дяволите се бе случило. В един миг бе в академията, депресиран и ядосан, а в другия се намираше в колата на собственика на Лухан и пътуваха към техния дом. Или беше пропуснал нещо или това беше сън, от който наистина не му се искаше да се събужда. Опашката му се мяташе нервно напред назад и той стисна предателка, преди Лухан и Крис да могат да я видят.

\- Сехун, май забравих да ти спомена, че в къщата не сме сами. - обърна се изведнъж Лухан към него. - Има още няколко души, но няма страшно. Всичко са много мили. Можеш ли да повярваш, че аз съм първата котка, която виждат. Бях като експонат от цирк.

\- Няколко души? - повтори след него Сехун. - Хора ли имаш предвид?

\- Да. Всички нямат търпение да се запознаят с теб!

\- Да се запознаят с мен?

\- Всичка са приятели от университета. - включи се в разговора Крис, поглеждайки към него в огледалото за обратно виждане. Познаваме се от както се помним.

\- Разбирам. - каза просто Сехун, настроение му спаднало и пухкавите розови уши клепнали. За негово съжаление нямаше как да ги скрие без шапка, а в момента нямаше такава.

Лухан се извъртя напълно на седалката, неговите собствени уши сведени надолу.

\- Знам, че ти е трудно край непознати, но на мен ми имаш доверие, нали? - каза тихо той, протягайки ръка напред, за да хване тези на Сехун . - Никога не бих направил нещо, което може да те нарани по някакъв начин. Исках да те изкарам от академията, за да видиш, че света навън не е толкова ужасно място, а и хората в него. Въпреки личния ти опит.

Двете котки се втренчиха една в друга, в джипа наставайки странно напрежение. Най-накрая Сехун въздъхна уморено и направи слаб опит за усмивка, който накара Лухан да засияе срещу него.

***  
Бяха на път вече от шест часа, когато излязоха от магистралата, навлизайки в предградията на града в който живееше вече Лухан, който ентусиазирано му показваше различни сгради, отрупвайки го с информация, която нямаше шанс да запомни.

\- А ето тук правят най-вкусните картофки на света! - възкликна Лухан, сочейки малък семеен ресторант с картинка на дебел готвач, който махаше щастливо с ръка. - Непременно ще дойдем, нали Крис.

\- Ако искате, защо не. - каза Крис, хвърляйки привързан поглед към Лухан, който вече показваше следващата сграда, която се оказа зала за пинг-понг.

Предградията свършиха, заменени от небостъргачи, чийто стъклени повърхности, отразяваха слънчевата светлина и приличаха на реки от злато. Движението беше натоварено и отне половин час докато се измъкнат от тази част. Време в което Лухан не пропусна да покаже новите си възможности на екскурзовод.

Крис зави покрай един парк и от там започнаха да се редят къща след къща, всяка една по-хубава от предишната. Не беше трудно да познаеш, че това е богаташки квартал. Скъпи коли паркирани отпред, розови храсти изрязани в причудливи форми и екстравагантни фонтани с ангелчета от чиито усти се лееше вода. Продължиха напред и ъгъла се промени, джипа изкачвайки се нагоре.

\- Живеем в най-високата точка на града. Нощем има страхотна гледка. - каза му Лухан гордо и Сехун трябваше да захапе долната си устна за да не избухне в смях. Знаеше, че Лухан не се перчи, другата котка твърде наивна и мила за това. - Ето я!

Крис паркира колата пред огромна бяла къща на два етажа, чиято ограда се състоеше от зелени храсти. За ужас на Сехун, преди да излязат, собственика на Лухан натисна клаксона няколко пъти, оповестявайки пристигането им.

\- Да слизаме. - каза Лухан и разкопча колана си, отваряйки вратата. Сехун го последва волю-неволю, отивайки до багажника, където Крис вече бе взел малкия му куфар.

\- Аз ще го нося. - усмихна му се Крис, когато посегна да го вземе от ръцете му. - Не тежи кой знае колко.

Сехун се намръщи, но не настоя, чувствайки се странно глупаво. Никой досега не се бе държал толкова кавалерски с него и той се зачуди дали това няма да е чувството, когато имаш собственик.

\- Тук са! - външната врата се хлопна и от там изскочи високо момче с кестенява коса и мила усмивка. Ушите ми бяха леко щръкнали и Сехун наистина не трябваше да намира това за очарователно.

\- Сехун, това е Ченьол, той е най-малкия тук. - представи го Лухан, когато момчето стигна до тях, зяпайки неприкрито Сехун. - Ченьол, това е най-добрия ми приятел за когото ти разказвах толкова много.

\- Приятно ми е да се запознаем, Сехун. - подаде му ръка,Ченьол, гледайки към ушите му с неприкрито любопитство. - Всички котки ли са сладки?

\- Моля? - попита стъписано Сехун, усещайки как страните му започват да парят.

Сладък ли го бяха нарекли туко що?

\- Ченьол, засрами го. - чу се нов глас и към тях се присъдени ново момче, което бе по-високо дори от Ченьол, с черна коса и красиво извити очи. - Не му обръщай внимание. Няма никакъв филтър между устата и мозъка си. Аз съм Тао, между другото.

\- Сехун. - представи се котката, все още не можейки да се отърве от смущението си.

\- Къде е Кай? - попита Лухан, който досега беше наблюдавал сцената развеселено. И това ми било приятел!

\- Каза че има работа и ще се върне по-късно. - отговори му Ченьол, поради някаква причина изглеждайки раздразнен.

\- Нека позная, ново момиче?

\- Сигурно. Знаеш, че никога не ни казва нищо.

\- Да влизаме вътре. Пътят беше дълъг. - обади се Крис, пристъпвайки напред.

\- Сам ти декорирах стаята. - каза му Лухан и го хвана за ръка, водейки към къщата. - Дано все още да обичаш синьо. В противен случай ще имаме проблем. Е, можеш да спиш при нас с Крис, но понякога сме малко шумни и-

\- Малко шумни? - прекъсна го объркано Сехун.

\- Да знаеш, когато... - Лухан не довърши, започвайки да мърда веждите си нагоре-надолу.

\- О. - каза Сехун, опитвайки се да не изглежда твърде шокиран от факта, че Лухан и Крис правят секс. Това си беше в реда на нещата, нали? Не всички можеха да бъдат девственици като него.

***  
\- Да, разбира се, че ще ти се обади, Мин А. - каза Кай, колкото се може по убедително, докато търсеше ключовете си, подпираше телефона между рамото и ухото си и се опитваше да запази равновесие. Изненадващо, последното беше най-трудно. Последните няколко шота бяха му дошли в повече. А и бе сигурен, че беше забравил за нещо важно, но пропитият му с алкохол мозък, изобщо не можеше да си спомни какво бе именно то. Е, какво пък.

-...и тя каза, че си бил при нея онази нощ, а когато аз ти се обадих ти ми каза, че играеш игри с момчета и-

\- Мин А, може ли да ти се обадя малко по-късно? - мацката си я биваше, но наистина започваше да му лази по нервите.

\- Защо? Да не би да си с някоя? Знаех си! Изневеряваш ми, нали?! Как смееш сле-

Кай взе телефона си и огромно удовлетворение натисна бутона за края на разговора, прекъсвайки потока от кресливи писъци идващи от другата страна. Така, един проблем по-малко. Сега ако успееше да си намери ключовете...

Тъкмо когато щеше да се отказва и просто да позвъни на врата, рискувайки да си навлече гнева на съквартирантите си, когато ги напипа. Пъхнали се бяха в едно от ъгълчетата на джоба на якето, проклетите гадини. Нарочно го правеха. Тази нощ всичко беше срещу него.

Отвори вратата колкото се може по-тихо и без да пуска лампите събу спортните си обувки.

\- Дали са ми оставили нещо за хапване? - попита стойката за дрехи леко попийналото момче, но когато тя не му отговори, речи че отговора е не и тръгна към стълбите за втория етаж, подпирайки се на стените. - Никой не е го грижа за мен. - продължи да си мърмори нещастно Кай, изкачвайки мъчително бавно стъпалата, едно по едно.

Когато най-накрая стигна до площадката на втория етаж, се прозя широко, чешейки корема си мързеливо, чудейки се дали да не си вземе душ преди да легне. Нещо му подсказваше, че на сутринта ще има отровно зелено облаче около него, ако не го направи, но нуждата за сън надделя и Кай се отказа от тази си идея, решавайки да се запъти право към леглото си.

Дори не разбра, че бе обърка вратите.

Влезна с стаята и прозявайки се още веднъж, смъкна якето си, захвърляйки го към бюрото от лявата му страна. Странно. Можеше да се закълне, че беше отдясно. Разклати глава, движението носейки му само замаяност, стигайки до заключението, че сутринта е по-мъдра от вечерта, събличайки блузата и дънките си, оставяйки само по боксерки.

Кой беше той да спори с мъдростта на народа.

Пъхна се под изненадващо топлите завивки, главата му потъвайки в меката възглавница. Ох и това, ако не беше рай.

\- Какво по-дяволите?!

Нощната лампа светна и Кай притвори очи, почти сигурен, че ослепял, усещайки движение в другия край на леглото. Когато най-накрая ги отвори срещу него, залепен плътно до стена и притиснал завивките си около себе си, се намираше красиво момче с котешки уши, които се бяха свили очарователно.

С котешки уши?

Дали не му бяха сложили нещо в напитката?

\- Кой си ти? - попита троснато, това което най-вероятно бе плод на въображението му, и чак тогава забеляза настръхнала опашка, която се подаваше от единия край на завивката.

И тогава му просветна.

Ето какво беше забравил.

Най-добрия приятел на Лухан.

Надигайки се на леглото, той прекара длан през рошавите си коси, напълно забравил, че е полугол, решил, че е време да покаже културните си обноски.

\- Името ми е Кай, приятно ми е да се запознаем.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Името ми е Кай, приятно ми е да се запознаем.

Сехун гледаше непознатото, полуголо момче, което му подаваше ръка, усмихвайки му се мило. Имаше красиво лице, но котката бе наясно, че това не означаваше нищо.

\- Кой си ти? - попита вместо представяне, свивайки ушите си недоволно. Сбърчи носле, когато вонята на алкохол удари чувствителния му нос. - И какво правиш в стаята ми?

\- Спокойно, коте. - Сехун се намръщи на обръщението, опашката му започвайки да играе ядно наляво-надясно. - Живея тук. Малко прекалих с шотовете и сигурно съм объркал вратите.

\- Махай се. - каза му безцеремонно Сехун, притегляйки завивката си до брадичката. Опитваше се да не гледа към стегнатото голо тяло на момчето срещу него, но погледа му се спускаше все на там.

\- Сигурен ли си, че не искаш да споделим топлината на телата си? - попита Кай, намигайки му и лицето на Сехун пламна, което накара човека да избухне в смях. - Просто се шегувах. Не искам да минавам на лошата страна на Лухан.Тръгвам си.

След тези думи Кай се изправи и излезе от стаята, оставяйки един много объркан Сехун след себе си.

Какво се бе случило току що?

Малко по-малко, котката започна да се успокоява и съня започна да взема превес, правейки клепачите на Сехун твърде тежки, за да може да ги държи отворени. Той се намести на една страна и затвори очи, заспивайки в мига, в който главата му докосна възглавницата.

*** 

\- Добре ли спа? - попита го Лухан на другата сутрин, опашката ми веейки се ентусиазирано зад него. - Помня първата си вечер тук. Дори не можах да мигна, поне докато Крис не дойде при мен и-

Сехун се задави със закуската си, палачинки, който направи Тао, лицето му лумвайки в червено. Двете котки бяха решили да седнат на верандата, наслаждавайки се на хубавото време.

\- Още на първата вечер?! - възкликна Сехун скандализиран, очите му комично уголемени.

\- Ами да... - отговори колебливо Лухан, чудейки се какво му става на най-добрия му приятел. - Нямаш си на идея колко е хубаво да спиш прегърнат от стопанина си.

\- Да спиш?

Лухан кимна и чак тогава осъзна буйната реакция на Сехун. Котката избухна в смях.

\- Хаха, ти да не си помисли, че говоря за секс? - попита той, кикотейки се, закривайки устата си с длан. - Затова ли се изчерви?

\- Аз... Не... Разбира се, че не...- отрече Сехун, клатейки глава като безумец.

\- Въпреки вида си Крис е истински джентълмен. - каза Лухан, добивайки замечтано изражение. - Винаги е толкова внимателен. През първия месец дори се обръщаше в другата посока, когато се преобличах. Трябваше да поема нещата в мои ръце.

\- В твои ръце? - повтори след него объркан Сехун. Поради някаква причина наистина му беше трудно да следи мисълта на Лухан.

\- Да, сещаш се... - русолявата котка направи пауза. - Да го съблазня.

Беше ред на Сехун да избухне в смях.

\- Ти? Съблазнител? - попита Сехун невярващо.

\- Това че ти си сляп за моя чар, не означава, че и другите са. - изхъмка Лухан, кръстосвайки ръце пред гърдите си.

\- Имам някакви спомени за това колко чаровен беше сутрин, с лига потекла от устата, разрошена коса и нефокусирани очи. - изхили се Сехун, ахкайки изненадано, когато Лухан се хвърли отгоре му, двете котки започвайки да се търкалят наляво-надясно по верандата.

\- Е, това не се вижда всеки ден.- каза пълен със забавление глас над тях и Сехун надигна глава, все още стиснал ръцете Лухан около двете страни на главата му, осъзнавайки с ужас, че това беше момчето от вчера. Зад него надникна Крис и Сехун побърза да пусне Лухан, изправяйки се тромаво на крака, преди собственика на най-добрия му приятел да си извади грешните изводи.

\- Кай! - възкликна Лухан, последвайки примера на Сехун и ставайки на крака. - Станал си толкова рано? Да не си болен? Някой е умрял, нали? Да не е онази твоя странна братовчедка, която се облича само в жълто?

Кай се засмя и звука накара стомаха на Сехун да се преобърне. Какво му ставаше?

\- Просто реших, че е редно да се запозная с госта ни преди лекции. - каза Кай, очите му спирайки се на Сехун за един дълъг миг, след което отново се върнаха върху Лухан, повдигайки едната си вежда. - Няма ли да ни запознаеш?

Сехун се намръщи. Да ги запознае?

\- Добре. - каза Лухан съмнително. - Сехун, това е Кай, приятел на детинството на Крис и страшен женкар, Кай, това е моят приятел от детинството, на който абсулютно нямаш право да прилагаш триковете си.

\- Дори не съм си го и помислял. - махна с една ръка Кай, другата подавайки към Сехун. - Изключително ми е приятно да се запознаем.

Сехун я прие след кратко колебание, учите му леко извити, издавайки притеснението му.

\- И на мен... - промърмори котката, опитвайки се измъкне деликатната си длан от силните пръсти на Кай, но човека имаше друго предвид.

Придърпа Сехун към себе си и се втренчи в лицето му интензивно.

\- Кай. - каза предупредително Крис, правейки стъпка към другото момче.

\- Защо си ми толкова познат? Срещали ли сме се някъде? - попита Кай Сехун замислено.

Сехун се изчерви и опита отново да издърпа ръката, не постигайки нищо.

\- Пусни ме. - изсъска ниско котката и чак тогава Кай изглежда дойде на себе си, освобождавайки ръката на котката, която побърза да се скрие вътре в къщата.

\- Какво беше това? - намръщи се Лухан, заставайки пред Кай и забивайки показалеца си в гърдите му. - Мислех, че те помолих да си мил. Сехун е много чувствителен. Не е някоя от твоите еднодневки.

\- Съжалявам, не знам какво ми стана. - вдигна отбранително ръце пред себе си Кай, правейки стъпка назад. - Ще отида да му се извиня.

\- Недей. Само ще влошиш нещата. - каза Лухан, веждите му свъсени. - Аз ще отида.

\- Добре ли си? - попита го Крис, когато останаха сами на верандата. - Имаш странно изражение.

\- Да, всичко е наред. - въздъхна Кай.- Знам как да направя първо впечатление, а?

\- Спокойно, Сехун ще е тук две седмици. Предостатъчно време, за да направиш ново. - потупа го успокоително по рамото Крис, побутвайки го вътре в къщата. - Хайде, Тао прави палачинки и за нас.

\- С кленов сироп? - попита с надежда Кай, облизвайки долната си устна, при мисълта за сладкото изкушение.

Крис се засмя и отвори врата, изчаквайки Кай да влезе пръв, след което последвайки го.

***   
\- Какъв точно е филмът? - прошепна Сехун в ухото на Лухан, опитвайки се да игнорира любопитните погледи, които мятаха хората към тях. - Знаеш, че не обичам страшни филми, нали?

\- Спокойно, предупредих Кай. - махна с ръка Лухан, намигайки на другата котка. - Изключително мило от негова страна да ни заведе на кино, не мислиш ли?

\- Не го харесвам.- каза ядно Сехун, пъхайки длани в джобовете на дънките си, опашката му играейки зад него. - Изобщо не го харесвам.

\- Не е толкова лош, само веднъж да го опознаеш. - каза замислено Лухан, поглеждайки към Крис и Кай, които бяха отишли за снаксове, наредени на опашката. - Но не можеш да задържи с едно момиче за дълго. Сменя ги като носни кърпички.

\- Женкар. - поклати глава отвратено Сехун, мразейки тази част от себе си, която смяташе Кай за привлекателен.

\- Крис ми каза, че майката на Кай е изоставила него и баща му още когато е бил на осем. Не съм психолог, но това вероятно имам нещо общо. Не прибързвай да го съдиш. - каза му Лухан, гледайки го сериозно. - Мислех, че ти най-добре знаеш колко може да лъже повърхностното изображение.

Сехун наведе засрамено глава, спомняйки си за всички шепоти и неодобрително погледи, които го преследваха от мига, в които бе стъпил в академията. Кай бе загубил майка си като малък. Сехун също.

\- Готово ли сте да влизаме? - попита Крис, приближавайки се до масата, на която бяха седнали котките, носейки две големи картонени кутии с пуканки и две напитки със сламки. От единия му джоб се подаваше пакета на нещо, което подозрително приличаше на любимите бонбони на Лухан.

\- Отдавна. - каза игриво Лухан и се изправи елегантно от мястото си, залепвайки за страната на собственика си и оставайки Сехун с Кай, който подобно на Крис, бе добре натоварен.

\- Да вървим. - каза му човека, усмихвайки му се чаровно, и Сехун изненада дори себе си, когато отговори с малка усмивка.

\- Да взема ли нещо? - предложи малко сковано Сехун.

\- Няма нужда, ще се справя. Само ако можеш да изкараш билетите от задния му джоб?

Сехун преглътна, но кимна и протегна ръка към задния джоб на Кай, където се подаваха бежовите хартийки. Издърпа ги нежно, внимавайки да не докосва нищо излишно и Кай му благодари с нова усмивка, очите му придобивайки формата на полу-лунички.

\- Заповядайте. - каза Сехун на жената, която проверяваше билетите и тя ги взе, проверявайки номерата им.

\- Зала, но 4. В края на коридора и в ляво. Приятно гледане.

\- Благодарим.

Крис и Лухан вече бяха изчезнали зад ъгъла и двамата забързаха крачка, за да могат да ги настигнат. Влязоха в залата, чийто светлини все още бяха включени.

\- На петия ред. - каза Кай и кимна към мястото, където двамата им приятели вече се бяха настанили, говорейки си нещо.

Сехун мина първи и изкачи пъргаво няколкото стъпала, пъхайки се между седалките, за да може да стигне до Лухан, който не му обърна внимание дори когато се настани на мястото си, твърде зает да мърка и да търка главата си под брадичката на Крис.

Сехум изхъмка.

\- Заповядай. - каза Кай от дясната му страна и му подаде кутия с пуканки и безалкохолна напитка, която Сехун пъхна на поставката, отстрани мястото му. - Искаш ли бонбони? Крис взе за Лухан и предположих, че и ти можеш да искаш?

\- Не си падам много по-сладкото. - поклати глава отрицателно. - Но не отказвам от време на време. - побърза да добави, виждайки разочарованото лице на Кай.

Кай му подаде зеленото пакетче и този път, ръцете им се докоснаха, допира изпращайки тръпки по-цялото тяло на Сехун.

\- Благодаря. - смотолеви Сехун, лицето му червено.

\- Пак заповядай. - прошепна Кай и уоа, този глас. 

Скоро светлините изгаснаха и Сехун можеше да въздъхне облекчено. Беше толкова объркан от нещата, които изпитваше към Кай. Може би трябваше да поговори с Лухан. Може би беше нормално. По-голямата част от съзнателния си живот бе прекарал в академия и досега не бе имал досег с много хора, освен тези за интервютата, но те не му бяха въздействали така и нямаха усмивката на Кай и тялото му и начина, по които дългите му пръсти си играеха с вечно чорлавата му коса и...

И Сехун беше прецакан.

***   
Бяха минали три дни от киното и Сехун успяваше да избягва Кай до колкото бе възможно това, като се имаше предвид факта, че живееха под един покрив. Бе решил, че най-лесния начин, по който глупавото му увлечение може да изчезне, е като сведе комуникацията си с Кай до минимум. Не беше казал нищо на Лухан, при все че другата котка разбираше, че нещо го мъчи и постоянно се опитваше да го накара да говори. 

\- Това е живот. - каза му лениво Лухан, изпънал се на единия шезлонг, облечен в тениска и бански, очите му скрити зад тъмни очила. - Мога да прекарам така всеки ден.

\- Да, но ще почернееш и Крис няма да те харесва повече. - напомни му гадничко Сехун, който се криеше под сянката на един от чадърите опънати около басейна.

\- Крис би ме харесал дори и се изпека като кюфте. - отговори му лениво Лухан с увереност, на която другата котка нямаше как да не завиди. - И между другото довечера сме на дискотека?

На Сехун му трябваха няколко секунди, за да осъзнае какво му беше казал Лухан.

\- На дискотека? На истинска дискотека?

Дори и през слънчевите очила Сехун можеше да се закълне как Лухан извърта очите си.

\- Естествено, че на истинска.

\- Но ние нямаме 18!

\- Спокойно, всичко е уредено. Крис познава почти всички от охраната. Вече ходих веднъж. - успокой го Лухан, изпъвайки краката си преди. - Ще ти хареса.

\- Ходил си веднъж... - повтори след него Сехун и в гласа му се прокрадна горчивина. - Сигурно си правил и много други работи, нали?

Лухан долови настроение му и се изправи, отивайки да седне до най-добрия си приятел.

\- Какво има, Сехун? От известно време се държиш наистина странно и отказваш да ми кажеш какво ти е.

\- Нищо ми няма. - каза инатливо Сехун, обръщайки главата си на друга страна, наблюдавайки как едно случайно паднало листо в басейна, образува серия от вълнички около себе си.Сърцето в гърдите му се свива болезнено. - Никой няма да ме поиска. - каза котката, думите изплъзвайки се неволно от устните му и на Сехун му се иска да може да ги върне обратно. - Никога няма да имам това, което имаш ти. 

Лухан се намръщи до него и обви ръката си около рамената му, притегляйки главата му към рамото си. Лухан мирише на пролет и уют и нещо непознато и Сехун се остава на течението, затваряйки очите си уморено.

\- Ти си различен, Сехун. - започна Лухан, гласа му тих, мелодичен. - Но различен не означава непременно лошо нещо. Иска ми се поне веднъж да се погледнеш в огледалото и да видиш това, което виждам и аз.

\- Провалих се на толкова много интервюта, Лухан. - прошепна Сехун.- Измисляха си какви ли не оправдания, но аз знам истината.

\- Те са едни глупаци! - ядоса се Лухан. - Хората, толкова повърхностни, че не могат да видят нещо различно от пластичното лице. Някой ден ще срещнеш някой, който ще може да те оцени и аз ще бъда там, за да мога да ти натяквам. - обеща му Лухан и Сехун не можеше да не се усмихне, въпреки че искрено се съмняваше думите на приятеля му да се сбъднат.

*** 

Когато се съгласи за плана с дискотеката, Сехун забрави една малка подробност и сега тази малка подробност му се усмихваше с онази половинчата усмивка, черните очи вперени в него, сякаш чакайки сигнал за незнайно какво.

Дрехите, които му бе дал Лухан стягаха на всички неправилни места и Сехун се размърда на високото си столче, хвърляйки поглед към Крис и Лухан, който танцуваха недалеч от тях, макар по-правилно за това, което правиха, да беше натискане. Тао и Ченьол бяха изчезнали нейде из тълпата. Единствен при него бе останал Кай, твърдейки, че не му се танцува и, че по-добре да му прави компания.

Часът минаваше два през нощта и Сехун бе пиян за първи път в живота, вълнението на нощта най-накрая настигайки го и заедно със силната музика и светлините на лазерите, които пронизваха всичко и всички, карайки го да се чувства така сякаш бе в съвсем друг свят. 

\- Танцувай с мен. - прошепна в ухото му познат глас и Сехун извъртя глава, за да срещне погледа на Лухан, очите му светейки дали заради изпития алкохол или просто от щастие, макар Сехун да се съмняваше за второто. - Хайде, Сехун. Само един танц.

Сехун не танцуваше, но този път можеше да направи изключение. Лухан го издърпа на крака и двете котки почти се озоваха на земята, вкопчили ръце в раменете на другия, безумен кикот излизайки от устните им.

\- Да отидем центъра! - извика Лухан и го задърпа на там, проправяйки им през масата от тела.

Случайни ръце се плъзнаха по тялото му и Сехун изсъска към всекиго и към нищо,ушите му извити назад, следвайки Лухан с лъкатушещи стъпки. Най-накрая другата котка си хареса място и се обърна към него, обвивайки ръцете си около врата му.

\- Просто ме следвай. - дочу гласът на Лухан, Сехун и се опита да направи точно това. В началото бе трудно и Сехун не можеше да разбере как да накара бедрата си да се движат по същия начин като тези на Лухан срещу него, докато приятеля му не взима нещата в свой ръце (буквално казано) и не му показва точно как.

Ритъма на музиката го хваща в капана си и Сехун откри страна от себе си, за която не бе подозирал, че съществува. Лухан се усмихна с гордост срещу него и Сехун бе забравил кога за последно се бе чувствал толкова свободен и просто див.

\- Смяна на партньорите. - прошепна нов глас в ухото му и тръпките се завърнаха, но този подсилени от алкохола, който течеше по вените му. Сехун не трябваше да се обръща, за да знае, чие е мускулесто тяло, което се притискаше към гърба му, чий ръце се обвиха около кръста му придърпвайки го по-близо (но не и достатъчно близо, и Сехун копнее за още и още).

Лухан е притеглен от Крис, в чийто учи има нещо знаещо и двамата изчезват в тълпата от движещи се тела.

\- Нямаш си на идея как изглеждаш тази вечер, нали? - продължи да шепти в ухото му и Сехун се засмя, смеха му превръщайки се в стон, когато Кай направи вълна с долната си част на тялото, нещо твърди притискайки се към задника му. - Как те гледат всички мъже в клуба? 

Сехун извърна главата си настрани, ушите му схлупени на една страна, опашката му увивайки се около тялото му, при все това не спирайки да се движи в такт с музиката, страхувайки се, че ако спре Кай ще го пусне и всичко ще се окаже плод на пияното му въображение.

\- Нямаш си на идея как те искам... - гласът на Кай бе спаднал с октава и звучеше непознато и вълнуващо в ушите му. - Кажи, Сехун,мога ли да те имам?

Топли устни се затвариха около ушната му мида и Сехун знаеше, че това е ужасна идея, че Кай е не по-малко пиян от него и, че ако беше в нормалното си състояние едва ли някога би му казал всичките тези неща, но копнежа в него бе твърде силен, за да устои и той се обърна в ръцете на Кай, притискайки устата си в неговата.

Дори и за една нощ искаше да има това, което имаше и Лухан.

За една нощ Сехун щеше да бъде обичан.


	3. Chapter 3

Сехун се събуди с приятно усещане, как някой гали косите му, внимателно избягвайки ушите му. Котката измърка лениво и се притисна напред, искайки повече. Наистина, беше толкова…

Странно. 

Сехун отвори рязко очи и надигна глава, срещайки развеселения поглед на Кай, чиято ръка все още беше на между ушите му.

\- Добро утро. - каза му Кай и усмивката му стана още по-широка. - Добре ли спа? 

Сехун се дръпна и в бързината да се измъкне от леглото се оплете в завивката, повличайки я със себе си на земята. С известна доза облекчение осъзна две неща. Първо, все още беше с дрехите си. И второ, Кай също. 

\- Тези събуждания сериозно започват да ни стават навик, а? - прозя се Кай и седна в леглото, протягайки ръцете си нагоре. 

\- Какво правиш тук? - попита го Сехун, ушите му схлупени надолу, опашката му мятайки се нервно напред-назад. 

\- Искаш да кажеш, ти какво правиш тук. Все пак това е моята стаята. - отбеляза Кай и добре, точка за него.

Спомените от предишната нощ нахлуха в главата на Сехун, замъглени и неясни, носейки неразбираеми думи и призрачни докосвания. Лицето на Сехун пламна и той извърна глава, не намирайки повече сили за да срещне погледа на Кай. 

\- Извинявай. - прошепна котката и ръцете му стиснаха завивката, ноктите му забивайки се в нея. Не бе сигурен за какво точно се извинява, но се почувства по-добре, когато го направи. 

Сехун не видя как чертите на лицето на Кай се стегнаха. 

\- Няма за какво. А сега, ако ме извиниш, трябва да си взема душ. 

Сехун трепна при студения тон. 

\- Да, разбира се. - промърмори котката и се изправи внимателно, отплитайки се от завивките и връщайки ги на леглото. Мълчаливо се обърна и излезе от стаята, затваряйки вратата след себе си леко. 

Защо сърцето му беше толкова свито?

 

*** 

 

\- Този кучи син! - изсъска Лухан и Сехун побърза да обвие ръце около кръста на най-добрия си приятел, пречейки му да помръдне. - Пусни ме! Аз го предупредих! 

\- Нищо не е станало. - опита се да го вразуми Сехун, изненадано установявайки, че сам бе леко разочарован от тези думи. - Просто и двамата бяхме пияни, но не сме правили нищо. - побърза да добави Сехун, виждайки как от очите започват да проблясват светкавици. Другата котка можеше да бъде наистина страшна, когато се ядоса. 

\- Можеше да провали бъдещето ти! 

\- Но не го направи. Не може ли просто, не знам, да забравим случилото се? - промърмори Сехун, съжалявайки, че въобще е споделил на Лухан. 

\- Аз съм виновен, не трябваше да те оставям сам с него. - промълви Лухан и изведнъж се отпусна в ръцете на Сехун. - Наистина не съм никакъв приятел. Оставих те право в лапите на вълка. 

Сехун не издържа и се засмя. 

\- Говориш така сякаш Кай е някакво чудовище. 

\- Защото е! Възползвал се е от теб! 

\- Лухан, за Бога, не сме правили нищо! Колко пъти трябва да ти го повторя?

Лухан изхъмка и въздъхна уморено, придърпвайки Сехун да седнат на леглото му, облягайки главата на рамото му. 

\- Исках тези десет дни да са специални за теб. 

\- И те са. - успокой го Сехун, мисълта, че му остават само още четири дни преди да трябва да се върне в училището, карайки нещо в гърдите му, да трепне болезнено. - Наистина са.

Най-накрая на лицето на Лухан се появи усмивка, ушите му изправяйки се в нормалната си позиция.

\- Лятото ще дойдеш пак. Сигурен съм, че Крис ще успее да убеди директора. 

\- Не се и съмнявам. 

 

***

 

Сехун отиваше в банята, когато Кай излизаше от стаята си, скъпия му одеколон дразнейки чуствителните мирисови рецептори на котката. Косата на чернокосото момче бе вдигната нагоре, облечен с типичните панталони и черно, кожено яко. 

 

\- Излизаш ли? - попита Сехун, думите, изплъзвайки се от устата му преди да може да ги спре. - Глупав въпрос. Естествено, че това ще правиш. 

Кай го гледаше непроницаемо. От предишната сутрин се държеше с него студено, игнорирайки присъствието му, когато бяха в една стая. 

\- Е, приятно изкарване. - махна с ръка Сехун, чувствайки се по-глупаво от всякога и се обърна, не искайки нищо повече от това да се махне от безразличния поглед на Кай. 

\- Почакай. 

Сехун застина на мястото си, без да се обърне обратно. 

\- Имам среща с момиче. Голяма красавица бих казал. 

Сехун стисна зъби, ноктите му забивайки се в плътта на ръцете му. 

\- Добре за теб. - проговори накрая, мразейки се, че гласа му прозвуча толкова слабо дори и в собствените му уши. 

\- Няма ли нещо, което искаш да ми кажеш? 

Сехун не се поколеба. 

\- Да. Върви по дяволите. 

След което влезе в банята, заключвайки вратата след себе си и плъзгайки се надолу, докато не седна на пода, прибирайки коленете към гърдите си. Не заплака. 

 

*** 

 

\- Изглеждаш ми различен. - коментира Юна, гледайки го изпод дългите си, изкуствени мигли, начервените и устни извити в ехидна усмивка. 

 

\- Мислех, че никой няма да забележи новата ми прическа. - засмя се Кай, опитвайки се да обърне всичко на шега, поглъщайки на екс съдържанието в чашата си. Дори не се намръщи, когато уискито се разля надолу по гърлото, отдавна свикнал с огнения вкус на питието. - Като говорим за прически, тази вечер си просто зашеметяваща. 

 

\- А ти си оставаш все същия лъжец. - засмя се красавицата, за разлика от събеседника си, отпивайки малка глътка от своето собствено питие. Поне един от двамата трябваше да остане трезвен. - Е, как се казва?

\- Как се казва кой? - попита разсеяно Кай, гледайки една от картините закачени във ВИП помещението им. 

 

\- На глупав ли се правиш, Кай? Говоря за момичето, за което си мислиш в момента. - махна с ръка Юна, в гласа и, покрадвайки се раздразнение. С Кай бяха просто приятели, които от време на време преспиваха, без никакви задължения един към друг, но това не означаваше, че обича конкуренция. 

\- Кой е казал, че е момиче? - подсмихна се Кай, пълнейки чашата си до горе. 

Очите на Юна се уголемиха комично. 

\- Ти си гей!? - възкликна удивена. - Будалкаш ме, нали? 

\- Не съм гей. - намръщи се Кай и надигна чашата към устните си, вече чувствайки първите ефекти на алкохола. Реакцията на Юна го забелязваше искрено. - Никога не съм си падал по други мъже. Освен него. 

\- Значи си би? - предположи Юна, добре оформените и вежди свити. - Интересно. 

\- Да, изключително интересно. Споменах ли, че котка? 

\- Влюбил си се в котка?! - възкликна отново Юна, този път ужасена. 

Кай избухна в смях, тупайки коляното си с ръка. 

\- Трябваше да си видиш физиономията. Безценно. 

\- Подиграваш ли ми се, Кай? 

\- Имах предвид хибрид, Юна. 

Лицето на Юна светна. 

\- О, имаш предвид едно от онези очарователни момченца с котешки уши и опашки? - каза тя, облягайки се назад. - Чакай малко! Станал си собственик на такава?

 

\- Не. Нали съм ти разказвал за Лухан? - Юна кимна и Кай продължи. - Крис успя да убеди директора на академията, да пусне най-добрия му приятел, да прекара пролетната си ваканция при нас. 

\- И? Как изглежда? 

\- По красив е от теб. - закачи се Кай и Юна му се изплези, ни най-малко засегната. - Има толкова бяла кожа. И косата му е с розов отенък. Каквито са котешките му уши и опашка. Трябва да го видиш, Юна. Толкова е сладък, когато се засрами. Или когато се прави на страшен. Идва ми да го да стисна и никога да не го пусна. 

\- Хлътнал ли си по него? - попита го усмихната Юна. - Защото звучиш точно така. 

Кай я изгледа, не отговори, отпивайки нова глътка. 

Дали беше хлътнал по Сехун? 

Защо отговора на този въпрос толкова го плашеше? 

 

***

На другата сутрин, Кай се събуди от ожесточено чукане на вратата си. 

\- Да. - играчи той, чувствайки гърлото си сухо като пустинята Сахара. 

Лухан нахлу в стаята му, на лицето му буреносна физиономия. 

\- Ти…! - изсъска той, ушите му свити назад. - Ти…! 

\- Аз? - повтори объркано Кай, махмурлука не му помагайки особено. - Какво аз?

\- Не знам какво си направил на Сехун, но ще си дигнеш задника и ще отидеш да му се извиниш, преди да реша да направя от топките ти нова играчка, за кучето на съседката. - процеди през стиснати зъби Лухан, кръстосал ръце, застанал пред леглото му.

\- Но аз не съм му направил нищо… - смотолеви Кай, отмятайки завивките си, сядайки на леглото си и посягайки да вземе дънките, които беше събул небрежно само преди няколко часа. 

\- Не ти вярвам! Сехун иска да се върне още днес в академията! Не иска да ми каже защо! Познавам най-добрия си приятел по-добре от всеки друг! Съсипан е!

Кай навлече дънките си с едно движение и без да си прави труда да ги закопчее, излезе от стаята, оставяйки бесния Лухан след себе с. Почука на вратата на Сехун и когато не получи отговор, натисна дръжката, решен да влезе вътре така или иначе. 

Сехун, който сгъваше някаква тениска, се взря в него, устните му изтънявайки. 

\- Не са ли те учили да чукаш, преди да влезеш в чужда стая?

\- Направих го, но ти не ми отговори. 

\- Може би, защото не исках да говоря с теб. 

\- От къде знаеше, че съм аз? 

Сехун изсумтя. 

\- Лухан никога не чука, а и чух виковете му. - каза просто Сехун и му обърна гръб, отивайки до нощното шкафче, където започна да рови усилено за Бог знае какво. 

\- Защо си тръгваш по-рано? - попита Кай, забелязвайки как тялото на Сехун се стяга при въпроса, опашката му започвайки да играе нервно във въздуха. 

\- Трябва ли да има някаква причина? Просто така реших. 

\- Това са глупости и ти, и аз го знаем. - беше ред на Кай да се ядоса, сам не разбирайки от къде идва този гняв. 

\- Не съм длъжен да ти давам обяснение. - каза Сехун, все още клекнал пред шкафчето. 

\- Гледай ме в очите, когато ми говориш. 

\- Ти не си ми-

Преди котката да може да довърши изречението си, Кай премина разстоянието, което ги делеше, хващайки котката за лакътя и изправяйки го на крака. Сехун изсъска и понечи да го одраска, но Кай го събори на леглото, хвърляйки се отгоре му и хващайки ръцете му в желязна хватка от двете страни на главата му. 

\- Играеш ли си с мен? - попита Кай грубо. - Забавно ли ти е? 

\- Аз ли си играя? Аз? - повтори невярващо Сехун, гнева, карайки тялото му да трепери. - Ти си експерта в игрите, Кай! Но аз отказвам да попадна в клопка на твоя капан! 

\- За какво, по дяволите, говориш? 

\- Щом ти не разбираш, няма смисъл аз да ти обяснявам. 

Кай изръмжа и без никакво предупреждение наведе надолу главата си, впивайки стръвно устните си в тези на котката, поглъщайки изненадания стон, който издаде. Целувката не беше нежна. Беше израз на всички объркани чувства, които изпитваше към Сехун и когато той най-накрая се отпусна под тялото му, разтваряйки подканващо устните си, Кай беше на косъм от това да загуби контрол. Но не искаше да го прави. Не искаше да отнеме нещо толкова ценно, като детвствеността му. Не и преди да е заслужил доверието му

Осъзнал това, Кай прекъсна целувката, впервайки погледа си в зачервеното лице на Сехун, който дишаше тежко, очите му разфокусирани. 

Наистина беше хлътнал по Сехун. 

\- Няма да те пусна. - прошепна той, пускайки ръцете на Сехун, за да може хване нежно лицето му, обсипвайки лицето му с пеперудедни целувки. - Сехун, прости ми, моля те. 

Беше очаквал много реакции, но не и това котката да избухне в сълзи. 

\- Мразя те… Толкова те мразя. - изхлипа Сехун, сърцето на Кай свивайки се. - Но и те харесвам. 

\- Е, това изобщо не беше объркано. - засмя се облекчено той, опитвайки се да изтрие всяка нова сълза с палеца си. - Това означава ли, че ще ми дадеш шанс? 

Сехун кимна и това предизвика нова вълна от сълзи, които Кай успя да спре с целувки. 

 

*** 

 

Крис излезе от спалнята и забеляза Лухан, който надничаше през ключалката в стаята на Сехун. 

\- Какво правиш? - попита той, достатъчно силно за да стресне котката си. 

\- Шшш! - изшътка му ожесточено Лухан, слагайки показалец на плюшените си устни и правейки знак да се приближи.

По начало Крис уважаваше личното пространство и беше върл привърженик на мнението, че е прилично да го нарушаваш с шпиониране, но любопитството му взе превез. Приближи се тихо до Лухан и чувствайки се леко глупаво, надникна през ключалката. 

В началото му беше трудно да различи, какво точно вижда, но когато го направи, ахна изненадано, спечелвайки си приглушен кикот от страна на Лухан. 

Сехун беше на леглото си, но не беше сам. Беше се облегнал на гърдите на Кай, двамата говорейки си тихо, докато най-добрия му приятел галеше косите на котката. 

\- Какво за Бога… - прошепна той и се отдръпна, изправяйки се на крака. 

\- Ще се наложи да си намериш нов най-добър приятел, Крис. - каза му сладко Лухан, в очите му светвайки опасно пламъче. - Веднъж щом го сбарам сам. Изглежда Чочо все пак ще си има нова играчка.


End file.
